Change my day
by ACompatible17
Summary: Sakura has this BIG problem that she can't escape. But Naruto solved this problem.


**Change my day…**

**Authors note:** This fanfic is kinda lame but a little bit funny. Haha… hope you like it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…X((**

**By: **ACompatible17

'sigh' good mornin' sunshine, the earth says hello. The same old crappy day…

"Sakura-chan! Breakfast at corner, and make it quick!" Sakura wear her gloves and attached a brown belt bag full of weapons.

Yey… Ramen every morning, what's next octopus ink and tempura? Kakashi sensei please change my day.

"Okay Sakura-chan, how about a joke?"

I'm exited…

Kakashi collides his two pointing fingers and push it back and forth.

"This is an old joke, There are three fishes, one drowns how many survived?"

all of them are alive, what a stupid joke…

"Ha she fell for it!" Kakashi and Naruto shouted with a high five.

"yeah she!... wait she's right none drowned…"

Nevermind, I'll find Ino…

"What's up with her?" Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto only lifted his two shoulders and his brows. While Sakura was looking for Ino Rock lee blocked her way.

"Say, Sakura-chan dinner 7:30? What do you think?"

I'm not interested…

Sakura just walked away while her greenish-eyes rolled. Rock lee didn't let her just walk away with the fuzzy brow boy, he teleported and blocked again the way of Sakura-chan.

"Friday night?how about sunset cause I don't want you to sleep late and…"

Hell no! shut up and get lost brow freak! 'ugh'… Sakura only walked away again stretching her arms upward.

"I'm not a freak…how could they…no my, dream girl… what…" Rock lee looked at his hands and cried away and asked Guy sensei if he is a brow freak.

"Guy sensei, me a brow freak…is it true?"

"Ah… rock lee, everybody knows you have fuzzy brows. Just live with it. I think…your not a brow freak."

"You think so?" rock lee looked down and wiped his tears.

"yes."

"you really care for me."

"yeah I know, now run along…" Rock lee teleported somewhere in Konoha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ugh, stupid cruddy life if only…

"Sakura!" Ino was running with shikamaru walking at her back.

"Sakura- chan, where have you been?"

Umm, I just woke up and I had this feeling…

"Never mind lets go to the hot spring and calm our souls."

Sure.

"I'm not In the mood. You guys just go the hot spring. I'm going to the…somewhere."

"We don't care, shikamaru."

Yeah, be that way…

Ino and sakura went to the nearest hot spring.

"Ah wonderful…" Ino looked at Sakura suspiciously. She swam at the side of Sakura.

"What's been bug-in you lately? Is it brow boy again."

No it's not him.

"Then what?" Sakura whispered at Ino's ear…

"What! Is that all? That's nonsense, just because…" Sakura covered the mouth of Ino and made her shut up.

Hush… someone might hear you… look let's just make it a secret. Please Ino, I trust you as a friend.

"Yes, of course." Ino smiled and raised her hand.

Thank you…'sniff' 'sniff' what the hell?

"I felt a warm spot here."

"Opps, sorry." Shikamaru floated at the spring.

What the hell are you doin' here!?

" Yeah, and we thought you were going somewhere."

"Well this is somewhere." Ino only looked at Shikamaru with her fist on his face.

Well, I gotta go. Thank you, Ino.

Sakura squeezed her hair while tiny crystal drops of water fell down on the floor…

Why? Why did I tell Ino my secret… But she's a true friend She can't tell it to anybody.

…

"Sakura-chan! Where the hell are you again?!"

"Lets go, Naruto. She's with Ino, nothing could go wrong."

Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi sensei with his hands at the back of his head.

"Do ya think she's safe, Kakashi sensei? She looks really upset when I saw her at dawn and at breakfast."

"Why you asking me?"

"Well, I think you know her problem, do you know"

"No, Try asking her." Naruto nodded his head and went off to Sakura.

…

'sniff' Sasuke…

"I know why you are really upset today."

Do you even care?

"Yes I do."

Well, I really miss him I-I… 'sniff'

Sakura kneeled and cried so hard. She grabbed her shorts and twisted it.

"Sasuke is one of my greatest friend in the whole world. Without him team kakashi doesn't exist. Be strong, even though his not on your side protecting you."

Sakura looked at Naruto and hugged him tightly…

…

Good morning Sunshine the earth says hello!! The same wonderful day...

"Sakura-chan break.."

Yes I know!

While Sakura chan was walking Rock lee appeared at Sakura again apologizing.

"I'm really…"

Say rock lee, 8:00 sunset? See you there!

Sakura kissed Rock lee at the cheeks. Rock lee turned red and fainted.

When she made it thru the door of the restaurant she ordered the food she selected.

What Spam again…

Naruto and Kakashi went to the corner and tuck sitting position they made…

I like spam!!

"WHAT!" Kakashi and Naruto screamed but still They are happy to see Sakura Active again.

END


End file.
